Papá a cargo
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Sora enfermó por exceso de trabajo por lo que Yamato se encarga del hogar. Los problemas empiezan cuando no encuentra nada y debe cuidar de sus sobrinos pues Hikari y Takeru saldrán de viaje y se habían comprometido a ayudarlos. Este fic participa en el topic "Mendigas Fickeras II" y se encuentra basado en el reto de Chia Moon.


**Papá a cargo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo. Este fic participa en el topic "Mendigas Fickeras II" y se encuentra basado en el reto de **Chia Moon**.

* * *

 **Pairing:** Sorato

 **Características:** Sora ha caído enferma por trabajar demasiado y Yamato ha de encargarse de la casa y de los niños. El problema es que Sora es la que sabe dónde están las cosas (porque antes estaban en otro cajón), las niñas se le revelan y encima, tiene que cuidar a sus sobrinos porque Takeru y Hikari tienen que viajar y ya lo habían dejado apalabrado. No quiero nada empalagoso, si no divertido.

* * *

Yamato llevó su mano hasta su cabello y lo desordenó en un intento por tranquilizarse. Cocinar no debería ser un problema para él, con un padre que pasaba la mayor parte del día trabajando, aprender a cocinar se volvió algo necesario para sobrevivir. Sin embargo lo era, había estado buscando por media hora y no lograba encontrar los cuchillos.

Había encontrado servilletas, abrelatas, cucharas, tenedores, vasos y servilletas pero no un cuchillo. Revisó con más frecuencia el lugar donde recordaba haberlo visto en la última vez. Sabía que por su trabajo pasaba poco tiempo en su casa pero no consideraba que fuera el suficiente para olvidarse del lugar en donde se guardaban las cosas.

Pensó en preguntarle a Sora pero lo descartó con igual rapidez, su esposa había enfermado por trabajar demasiado y era su deber asegurarse de que descansara. Continuo buscando, incluso llegó a considerar comprar un nuevo cuchillo. Tendría que ir a una tienda pero dudaba que le tomara más tiempo. No llegó a hacerlo pues encontró lo que buscaba en el porta cuchillos sobre la alacena, al lado del escurridor de cucharas y tenedores. Yamato estaba seguro de que no había visto ninguno de esos artículos antes.

Lo primero que hizo fue preparar el arroz blanco. Encontrar los ingredientes necesarios para su preparación le tomó menos tiempo del que empleó con los cuchillos. La mayoría de los ingredientes que necesitaba se encontraban en el lugar de siempre pero otros no. Algunos recipientes eran nuevos y eso lo hizo sentir un tanto confuso.

Después de terminar el arroz blanco se dedicó a preparar las albóndigas de pollo. Como Sora había sacado la carne a descongelar no tuvo que esperar demasiado. No supo cuando Ai y Yūjō entraron a la cocina pero sí cuando sus hijos probaron lo que había cocinado, era imposible ignorar sus gestos de desagrado.

—Papá —le dijo Ai con una seriedad poco propia de una niña de su edad —, creo que hay algo malo con el arroz. Sabe horrible.

En apariencia no había nada malo con el arroz. Yamato extrañado decidió probarlo. Inmediatamente sintió deseos de vomitar. Aquello le resultó extraño, el arroz había sido una de las primeras recetas que aprendió y la que más veces preparó hasta que aprendió otro tipo de platillos.

—Aquí está el problema —Yūjō señaló un pequeño recipiente al lado de la arrocera —, utilizaste azúcar.

Yamato no necesitó probar el contenido del recipiente con la taza amarilla para saber que Yūjō estaba en lo correcto. Los dos recipientes en apariencia eran iguales pero al parecer alguien los había etiquetado mal. No le gustaba desperdiciar la comida pero sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer con un arroz dulce.

—¿Ya hicieron la tarea? —preguntó Yamato, por la mirada que intercambiaron Yūjō y Ai supo que no la habían hecho —. Termínenla en lo que hago cena.

Poco después de que Ai y Yūjō salieran de la cocina, Yamato escuchó el sonido de la puerta ser golpeada. Lavó sus manos y se dirigió a la entrada. Al abrir se encontró con Hikari, Takeru y sus sobrinos. Notó que reían, Yamato no estaba seguro si lo que los había hecho reír era era algo de lo que estaban hablando o el delantal que estaba usando.

El que el delantal que usaba dijera "Besa a la cocinera" podía ser un motivo. Yamato recordó que cada vez que veía a Sora usar ese delantal lo usaba como excusa para robarle un beso a su esposa. En esa ocasión lo había tenido que usar ya que el suyo se encontraba sucio. Ninguno dijo nada y él tampoco lo hizo pues no lo consideró necesario.

—Espero no te moleste que llegaremos temprano —le dijo Hikari —, pero el restaurante ha cambiado la hora de la reservación.

—No hay problema —respondió Yamato para luego dirigirse a sus sobrinos —. Ai y Yūjō están haciendo la tarea en la sala, no creo que les molesten que los acompañen.

Light y Nozomu se despidieron de sus padres antes de dirigirse, presurosos, hasta el lugar en donde sus primos se encontraban estudiando. Ambos felices ante la idea de poder jugar con sus amigos.

—¿Y Sora? —preguntó Hikari —. Me gustaría poder saludarla antes de marcharnos.

—Está descansando, nada grave pero ya saben cómo es con el trabajo.

Yamato notó como Hikari y Takeru intercambiaron miradas. Durante los siguientes segundos fue testigo de cómo su hermano y cuñada parecían discutir con la mirada. Para ninguno de ellos era un secreto lo importante que era su trabajo para Sora, incluso en varias ocasiones le habían pedido que se tomara un tiempo para descansar, siendo una diseñadora reconocida a nivel mundial no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse pero Sora en verdad amaba su trabajo.

—Mientras no hagamos demasiado ruido todo estará bien. Además Sora se sentiría molesta si tuvieran que cancelar su viaje.

—¿Estás seguro? No me gustaría causarle problemas a Sora o a ti, cuidar de cuatro niños puede ser… complicado y agotador.

—Puedo manejarlo sin problemas —al notar algo de desconfianza en las miradas de Hikari y Takeru se apresuró en agregar —. Es en serio. Además prometimos que lo haríamos y no le quedaremos mal.

—Y te creemos. Tienes nuestro número, cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sean nos avisas, no dejes que Nozomu coma dulces en la noche, suele ponerse algo hiperactivo con el exceso de azúcar.

—Deberían darse prisa, no querrán perder el avión.

Después de que Hikari y Takeru se despidieran, Yamato se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró a los más pequeños haciendo la tarea. Se alejó sin hacer ruido pues no deseaba desconcentrarlos. Ver el reloj le hizo considerar que debía darse prisa, había perdido demasiado tiempo y la hora de la cena se acercaba.

Retomó la preparación del arroz. En esa ocasión incluso se aseguró de probar la sal antes de usarla. Al ver el refrigerador se sintió confundido pues no encontró algún rastro de la carne. Yamato estaba seguro de haber comprado la última vez que fue con Sora al supermercado y eso había sido dos días antes cuando él y Gabumon terminaron el simulacro de manera satisfactoria. No era la primera vez que tenía una misión en el espacio pero faltaban pocos meses para que él y su camarada partieran a un lugar nunca antes explorado: Marte.

Abrir y cerrar la puerta no le serviría de nada y Yamato lo sabía pero eso no evitó que lo hiciera varias veces antes de considerar que Sora pudo haber puesto el pollo a descongelar. Encontrarlo solo hizo que tuviera que iniciar nuevamente los ingredientes. No estaba seguro de en qué momento Sora había comprado nuevos recipientes o alacenas pero sí que pocas cosas se encontraban en el lugar que recordaba.

Yamato se sentía del mismo modo en que lo había hecho cuando se mudaron a esa casa. En esa ocasión habían contratado a un equipo de mudanza que se encargaran de acomodar los objetos más pesados, él también ayudó pero por un asunto de último momento llegó cuando Sora se encargaba de guardar los últimos utensilios. La diferencia es que en esa ocasión Sora estaba a su lado para resolver todas y cada una de sus dudas.

Cuando se dirigió a la sala pudo comprobar que habían terminado de hacer la tarea y que ninguno estaba hambriento. Frente a ellos había una caja de pizza que contenía unas tres porciones. La televisión encendida y los controles eran señales de que minutos antes habían estado jugando algún videojuego.

—Ya le llevamos pizza a mamá —le dijo Ai.

—Y te guardamos un poco.

Yamato no sabía si sentirse alagado por el detalle o molesto. Agradecía el que le guardaran pizza pero no creía que fuera necesario cuando él había preparado la cena. Admitía que se había demorado, encontrar lo que necesitaba no fue sencillo pero no creía que se hubiera tardado tanto como para que los niños llegaran a considerar que los dejaría morir de hambre.

—¿Hicimos algo malo?

—No, pero pudieron esperar a que estuviera lista la cena. No me tardé demasiado.

El dedo de Yūjō señaló el reloj, era tarde, más de lo que había calculado. Un gruñido de su estómago le hizo estar consciente de lo hambriento que se encontraba, algo en lo que no pudo pensar al estar ocupado con la preparación de la cena.

—Es hora de dormir —les dijo Yamato, al notar las expresiones en los menores agregó —. Sé que mañana no tienen clases pero es tarde y no pueden acostumbrarse a desvelarse.

Yūjō, Ai, Nozomu y Light se mostraron en desacuerdo con lo que Yamato había dicho y aunque se quejaron no demoraron en cumplir con lo que les habían ordenado. Apagaron la consola de videojuegos y después de guardar sus pertenencias se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Como sabían que Nozomu y Light se quedarían con ellos les habían preparado un lugar donde dormir.

Yamato guardó lo que había preparado, pensando en calentarlo para el almuerzo y comió la pizza que le habían dejado. Las cosas no habían salido como había esperado pero sentía que no lo había hecho tan mal. Al día siguiente su opinión cambiaría considerablemente.

Antes de acomodar la cocina decidió visitar a Sora. La encontró dormida. A su lado había una servilleta usada, probablemente la habían usado para servir la pizza. Cambió los paños por unos fríos y revisó la temperatura de Sora. Se sintió aliviado al comprobar que la temperatura de Sora había disminuido.

Depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa antes de dirigirse al armario en busca de unas cobijas y almohadas. Fue una larga noche, a pesar de que como astronauta, él y Gabumon habían dormido en lugares más incómodos no terminaba de acostumbrarse al sillón, pero en ningún momento consideró ir a su cama, Sora necesitaba descansar y él estaba dispuesto a darle todo el espacio que pudiera necesitar.

Al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ver a Sora. Revisar su temperatura y cambiar los paños. No había ningún cambio pero consideró que era bueno. El doctor les había dicho que lo llamaran si aumentaba y que de lo contrario solo debía asegurarse de que Sora descansara y no se preocupara de nada.

Cuando se dirigió al dormitorio de Ai los problemas empezaron. Buscó a los niños por toda la casa pero no los encontró en ninguna parte. Revisó todas las habitaciones y buscó en todos los rincones y pasillos pero no encontró ni una señal de los más pequeños. Una llamada al teléfono le hizo pausar su búsqueda.

A Yamato no le sorprendió que la llamada fuera de Takeru. Conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que llamaría temprano, no por preocupación sino por el hecho de que deseaba hablar con sus hijos. Contestar no era precisamente una buena idea pero sabía que no contestar era una idea aún peor.

—Se están bañando —respondió a la pregunta de su hermano, al notar sus dudas se apresuró en agregar —, y ninguno quiere dejar la fila, ya sabes lo competitivos que pueden llegar a hacer.

Takeru no agregó nada más e incluso se despidió diciendo que tenía prisa. En cuanto hubo colgado, Yamato continuó buscando. Probó con ir a la heladería más cercana, los conocía y sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los dulces. No los encontró.

Le tomó más de una hora dar con el paradero de los niños. Ese día ambos se habían levantado temprano y habían subido hasta el techo para jugar con unas cartas que Nozomu había comprado por internet. Aunque Yamato no era fan de esas cartas tenía toda la línea evolutiva de Gabumon al igual que Sora tenía la de Piyomon. Para ambos había sido una sorpresa la velocidad con la que ese juego se había hecho popular. Yamato recordaba haber pasado toda una tarde junto a Sora buscándola en el centro comercial pues quería obsequiarle a Yūjō y a Ai una de sus camaradas, fue en esa ocasión que Sora y él decidieron comprar sus cartas como homenaje a sus camaradas.

Tuvo que respirar varias veces para poder tranquilizarse. No era la primera vez que Ai y Yūjō se revelaban pero sí la primera que lo hacían pasar por un susto tan grande. Vivían en una ciudad tranquila, Yamato lo sabía, pero eso no evitó que mientras los buscaba llegara a imaginarse lo peor.

—Bajen a desayunar —les dijo Yamato con voz seria.

Ninguno opuso resistencia. Yamato no había gritado y su semblante era serio pero los niños lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que estaba molesto. Guardaron las cosas con relativa velocidad y se dirigieron al comedor donde encontraron un desayuno sencillo.

Yamato no había preparado el desayuno.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras —le dijo Yamato a Sora, más que enojado estaba preocupado por ella.

—Te vi ocupado y creí poder ayudar.

Las mejillas de Sora tenían un tono carmín pero Yamato sabía que no era por haber sido descubierta en la cocina cuando debía descansar sino por la fiebre incluso antes de volver a tomarle la temperatura. Sora insistió en que se encontraba bien pero al final Yamato la convenció de continuar con su descanso después de desayunar. El haber estado cerca de desmayarse le restaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

Yamato no desayunó hasta asegurarse de que Sora se encontraba descansando en su habitación. En esa ocasión Yamato lo dejó pasar, se había preocupado por los niños pero tomando en cuenta que no se habían alejado de la casa. Más si tomaba en cuenta que él de niño solía hacer lo mismo, a veces se levantaba temprano para ir al balcón y tocar la armónica sin avisarle a su padre las pocas veces que no estaba trabajando. En ese entonces Yamato no había imaginado que él también pasaría mucho tiempo trabajando.

Yamato esperó a que los niños terminaran de bañarse para ir a la heladería más cercana. Sabía que Sora adoraba el helado y odiaba pasar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada por lo que quería mimarla un poco.

Poco antes de llegar a la heladería, como si los niños se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, salieron corriendo. Logró alcanzarlos en la heladería, los cuatro estaban sentados, a pesar de lo inocentes que se veía, Yamato sospechaba que habían hecho una travesura. Y no se equivocó, antes de poder pedir el helado que quería llevarle a Sora la encargada regresó con cuatro de las opciones más grandes del menú, postres que incluso un adulto tendría problemas para terminar, y se los entregó a los niños.

Ese no fue el caso. Para sorpresa de Yamato en pocos minutos los cuatro niños se habían terminado el helado en su totalidad. Después de pagar por los helados regresaron a la casa. En lo que Yamato le llevaba una copa de helado a su esposa los niños volvieron a desaparecer pero en esa ocasión no se encontraban en el techo.

Hasta la hora del almuerzo no hubo ningún problema. Yamato había creído que no tendría problemas al dejar preparada la comida el día anterior pero el buscar los platos le tomó más tiempo del que había calculado y mientras se encargaba de realizar esa actividad, los niños causaron muchos problemas. La sala, que minutos antes había estado ordenada, parecía zona de un desastre. Las piezas de cerámica se encontraban en el suelo, muchos de los floreros se encontraban rotos. Yamato no era un experto en ikebana pero no necesitaba conocer de arreglos florales para saber que ninguna flor se encontraba en su lugar.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a Yamato era la ausencia de los niños. Podía escucharlos jugar, sabía que estaban en la casa pero no en cuál habitación ni el desorden que podían estar haciendo. No fue difícil encontrarlos, estaban en el jardín, jugando a las cartas. De no ser por el lodo que los cubría podrían parecer un grupo de niños inocentes que se dedicaban a jugar su juego favorito. Los mandó a bañar, mientras pensaba en las medidas que tomaría, no esperó que Ai fuera la primera en negarse.

—En unos minutos, estamos en medio de algo importante —fue la respuesta de Ai. En ningún momento levantó su mirada de las cartas.

—El baño primero —repitió Yamato, su voz indicaba severidad—, o si no, se quedan sin postre.

Esas palabras bastaron para que los niños dejaran sus cartas de lado. Yamato no había dicho que tenían que darse prisa pero eso no evitó que ellos empezaran una competencia sobre quién llegaba primero al baño. Ai fue la ganadora.

Cuando Hikari y Takeru regresaron de su viaje la única que estaba despierta era Sora. Al día siguiente fue Yamato quien tuvo que quedarse en la cama.


End file.
